The Beginning of an End
by lilgirlB
Summary: he was dumped and thought that this is the end for him but then again something happened... could this be the beginning of an end? an ExT fic...


**The Beginning of an End**

**By Chibi Smile**

_this is my first fic ever. i just hope you'll like it. please give me your reviews..._

"I'm sorry, Eriol. I know you're a nice man and all… but I'm just not ready for this kind of thing yet… and… you know very well that I… still love him… I hope you'll understand." Sakura Kinomoto said with a sad face when Eriol Hiiragizawa had been asking her for an answer.

Eriol had been courting her for how many years now but then her heart had already belonged to the only man she had love for so long. And that is Syaoran Li. She never wanted to hurt the poor lad's feelings but then again, she doesn't want him to think that he had a chance for her love.

Eriol, though very disappointed and sad, looked at her with a confident face and smiled, though deep inside he felt like crying.

"That's alright, Sakura. I-I understand." said Eriol not facing her.

"… you're not mad, are you?" Sakura intently looked at how he really reacted.

"Why would I be mad? Is it something to be mad about?" he turned around not wanting to face her.

"Well… no… but…"

"It's alright, Sakura," He looked at her smiling. "No hard feelings." He flashed a large grin at her.

"Thanks for understanding, Eriol." She hugged him and he hugged back.

"But promise me one thing… we'll always be friends."

"We had always been friends. Nothing will change the way I feel for you, ok!"

"Thanks."

After what had happened, Eriol walked towards the music room… towards the only place he could have solitude… to the only place where he is allowed to be himself… and to the only place where he could be alone.

He was about to open the door of the music room when he heard a soft and a beautiful music from the room. He slightly opened the door and saw Tomoyo dancing to the beat of the music.

"I wonder why Tomoyo's here," he said to himself. "I didn't know she's also good in dancing."

While he was admiring her dance, he noticed something strange about her and her dancing. It's as if she has a really big problem within her sleeves. He then noticed her stopped and turned to look at him with a puzzled face.

"Oh… h-hi… D-Daidouji-san," he opened the door widely and sweatdropped. "I-I was just… just…"

"Why don't you come in, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said and offered him a seat. "I guess you came here to use the music room. Well, if you want me out of here…"

"No, no… don't go. I-I just came here to… to get something," he said searching for things to cover up his little lie. "Oh, there it is." He said getting a notebook.

"But that's mine, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol looked at the notebook. The notebook has Tomoyo's name printed in the cover. "Oh… my bad." he sweatdropped. "Actually I came here to be alone for a while then I saw you dancing. I didn't know you could dance… I mean no offence but I haven't actually saw you dancing before… you're good, really good."

"Thanks for the compliment. Well, I guess you want to be alone now… I-I'll just go."

Before she could seize her bag, Eriol clutched her arm and Tomoyo gazed at him, puzzled.

"No. don't go yet," he saw how Tomoyo reacted and automatically withdraw his hand from hers. "Sorry… I-I didn't mean to… what I'm trying to say is that… um… could you stay for a while?"

Tomoyo, though still confused of his behavior, tried to liven up her face. "Sure. Why not."

"I thought you wanted to be alone?" Tomoyo said, breaking the tense between them.

"I don't know," he said looking at the floor.

"Is there a problem?" she asked quite concerned.

"…actually…" he turned to look at her. His face then showed hesitance which Tomoyo suddenly saw.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then that's alright." She said, although she had a hint about his problem.

"Would you like to dance?" Eriol said somewhat surprising Tomoyo. He offered his hand to her.

"…well… sure" she said placing her hand over his.

He raised his hand and pointed to the piano. The piano suddenly played music without anyone playing it.

"You're still using your magic?" she said quiet astounded.

"Not actually. I just use it during special occasions." He said blushing and sweatdropping.

"Are you saying it's your birthday today? Well, happy birthday Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said smiling.

"Well, no. My birthday's too far away. Actually, I just felt like today's gonna be special. So… shall we dance?" he said leading her to the center of the room.

They danced all hour long and had the best time of their lives. They danced while they talked about themselves. They had discovered somethingabout each other.

Just then, the music changed to a romantic one. They looked at each other. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and took both her hands. He placed her arms around his neck and placed his own around her hips. Tomoyo was a little bit surprised. She felt a little bit strange which she could not understand. She then felt herself blushing.

Eriol, on the other hand, felt a little strange towards Tomoyo. He didn't know what it was but then he felt like he's been dancing with an angel. He also liked the feeling of Tomoyo with him… in his arms and her arms around his neck. When he saw Tomoyo blushed, he couldn't help but smile and admire how she looked so cute when her face turned pink.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?" he suddenly asked without thinking then realized what he had just said.

At the same time, Tomoyo was quite surprised by his sudden question but decided to answer anyway. "As I remembered, nobody ever had. Why'd you ask?"

"Um… um…" he looked outside. "Look, they'll about to close the gates. Let's go Tomoyo-san," he said pointing to the piano making it stopped playing.

Tomoyo grabbed her bag and ran with Eriol when seized her hand. They both ran towards the gate just in time to stop the guards from closing it.

"Whew!" Eriol said as he wiped some sweat. "that was really close. Are you alright Tomoyo-san?" he turned to look at her and saw her panting a lot. He then walked towards her.

"D-Don't m-mind me…" she said panting. "It's just that… I never ran that fast before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realized the time," he said sadly. "and I forgot that you're not used to running that fast before."

"It's alright," she turned to him smiling. "I had fun with you anyway."

"To make it up to you, I'll take you home."

"No, don't bother…"

"No, Tomoyo-san. Besides, it's almost evening and I can't let you go home alone."

Hearing her name surprised her again. "What's the matter, Tomoyo-san?" he said with concern in his face.

"You just called me by my name, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said smiling.

"Did I?" he said confused. He didn't realize that he's addressing her by her first name. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that Daidouji-san."

"No, no. It's alright, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Well… then you should call me Eriol, too, Tomoyo-san"

"Sure!"

"Now, will you let me take you home, Tomoyo-san?"

"Ok. If you insist, Eriol-kun." She said flashing him a great sweet smile which made him feel sudden happiness he couldn't explain.

They then arrived at Tomoyo's house.

"Well, here I am now," she looked at him. "would you like to go inside for a while, Hi… I mean Eriol-kun?"

"No thanks, Tomoyo-san but thank you anyway. I have to go home now. Nakuru might be hungry right now."

"Ok, I understand," she said then sudden silence fell. "I-I really had a good time." She blushed "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. You made me forget about my problem and made me realize that this is not the end. Thank you, Tomoyo-san." He said bowing his head.

"Y-You're welcome… I guess… whatever I did," she blushed again. "um… Eriol-kun…"

"Yes!"

"um… well… um… nothing..." she blushed even more. "well, good bye then. Go home directly, ok!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said teasingly. He was about to go then he turned to her again. "um… Tomoyo-san?" he blushed.

"Yeees?" she said as if she's expecting him to say something she wanted to hear.

"I'll let you know about my problem tomorrow and maybe let you know why I asked that question earlier," he said winking. "Ok. Ciao!"

Tomoyo smiled. "So he already knows… but I think there's still something he wanted to tell me," she said to herself.

"Ah… I really wanted to tell her how beautiful she is but I can't," he thought. "I wonder why." He turned to look at the setting sun. "She really helped me in forgetting my problem. I'm so surprised at how she easily took my pain away and how she easily found a place inside my heart."

He walked towards his house. "I thought this day would be full of sadness. I guess I was wrong thanks to Tomoyo. I think this day would be a beginning of something special." He then went inside his house totally forgetting that he has been dumped by the girl of his dreams and totally recalling the events that had happened to him with Tomoyo.

**The End**

_well, that's it! hope you'll like it! (.)_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
